Far Away
by GinebraRemyHadley
Summary: Después de salir de Casa Maca, Valentina rememora todos los momentos que pasó con Pía mientras una canción por fin le hace comprender que estaba equivocada.


**Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho a todas las personas que leyeron mi one-shot "Más que a mi vida" en verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Tambien me quiero disculpar por no haber publicado nada más de Pia y Valentina desde entonces pero no había tenido oportunidad, espero que en estas semanas tenga más tiempo para seguir escribiendo pues tengo en mente algunos otros one-shot, y les pido que no se impacienten a las personas que me han pedido el fic largo pues espero poder publicarlo pronto.**

**La canción que utilicé para este one-shot es Far Away de Monica Alban, que estoy segura recordarán por haber salido en la novela y en algunos momentos muy lindos de las chicas, cuando escuché la canción completa me pareció que la letra quedaba muy bien con la historia de las chicas.**

**En fin espero que disfruten de este songfic y les pido una pequeña disculpa si la tonada de la canción no queda muy bien con la historia pues está un poquito rápida pero hice lo mejor que pude jeje.**

* * *

No puedo creer que por fin salí de Casa Maca, llevaba meses esperando este momento, pero ahora cuando finalmente lo he logrado, cuando puedo caminar libremente por las calles y hacer lo que quiera, siento que algo no esta bien, siento que algo me hace falta.

Los días pasan y el hueco que siento dentro de mí cada vez se hace más grande, trato de convencerme de que solamente extraño mi vida en Casa Maca, y que los problemas y discusiones, cada vez más fuertes y más frecuentes, que tengo con mi familia no me ayudan en nada.

Trato de convencerme de que solamente extraño a las chicas, a Maca y a Teo, que extraño la rutina a la que me acostumbré durante el tiempo que viví en la casa, y aunque en gran parte todo eso es cierto no puedo seguir negándome que más que nada te extraño a ti. Extraño tu compañía, extraño tus miradas y tus sonrisas, tus caricias y tus abrazos, extraño todas las bromas y las pláticas, las peleas y las cosquillas, extraño el que seas la primera persona que veo por las mañanas y la última que veo antes de dormir, simplemente extraño sentirte cerca…necesito sentirte cerca.

Pero por más que trato de distraerme y pensar en otras cosas, conforme los días pasan cada vez me arrepiento más de todo lo que te he hecho, de la forma en la que te he tratado, pero lo peor de todo es que con cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que cometí un grave error al decirte que solo te quería como una amiga.

Aún recuerdo el dolor y la desilusión en tu rostro, la tristeza que vi en tu mirada. Cuando te miré a los ojos me sentí la persona más ruin del mundo por haberte lastimado así, por haber lastimado a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Con los días, el sentimiento de culpa y de frustración crece cada vez más, sonrío tristemente mientras recuerdo la forma en que me abrazaste después de que hablamos, después de que te deje en claro que solamente podríamos ser amigas, se que te hice miserable y tu estarías en todo tu derecho de odiarme pero incluso después de todo el daño que te causaron mis palabras tu seguiste siendo la misma de siempre, te seguiste preocupando por mí y seguiste demostrándome tu cariño, e hiciste algo que me hizo quererte y valorarte más que nunca, me ofreciste tu amistad.

Me prometiste que siempre seríamos amigas, sin importar los sacrificios que tuvieras que hacer para verme como tal. Esta acción no solo me hizo adorarte más, si no que también me hizo dudar, me hizo dudar de haber hecho lo correcto, me hizo dudar de mis sentimientos, me hizo dudar de mi misma.

No hay día que no piense en ti, no hay día que no recuerde todos los bellos momentos que pasamos juntas, no hay una sola noche en que no sueñe contigo. Pasan las semanas y lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme todos los posibles escenarios en los que tu y yo podríamos encontrarnos nuevamente, pero ninguno de ellos ocurre, se que en parte es mi culpa pues no he hecho nada por volver a verte y ni siquiera salgo de casa, pero la única razón por la que no te he buscado es porque no quiero lastimarte aún más, no quiero encontrarme contigo hasta que no aclare al 100% mis sentimientos por ti, hasta que no este dispuesta a enfrentarte y a enfrentarme a mi misma.

-¡Valentina!- escucho a mi hermana llamándome desde fuera de mi cuarto-Mamá y yo vamos a salir de compras.

-Está bien- respondo sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a mi hermana que abrió la puerta.

-Estoy segura que no quieres acompañarnos ¿verdad?- sin esperar respuesta continuó- Bueno, no te preocupes te compraremos algo lindo, pero sigo pensando que deberías salir de aquí, tomar algo de aire fresco, porque no vas al parque es un buen lugar para encontrar muchachos.

Sin ocultar mi enfado resoplo mientras mi hermana simplemente se da la vuelta y se va, es sorprendente como puede decir tantas tonterías en tan solo segundos, no entiendo como podemos compartir el mismo ADN, aunque quizás, después de todo tiene razón y un poco de aire fresco me hará bien.

Por la ventana veo como mi madre y mi hermana salen de la casa, así que tomo mi ipod y salgo yo también. Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno con mi ipod a todo volumen, el día está gris y nublado, y hace un frío que cala los huesos pero aún así no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa por una chaqueta.

Sigo caminando y no me doy cuenta de hacia donde me dirijo hasta que me detengo fuera de Casa Maca, justo frente al portón de la entrada, en el lugar en que nos habíamos despedido con un abrazo, una sonrisa y la promesa de vernos nuevamente.

Con tristeza observo la ventana del que fue nuestro cuarto y sonrió ligeramente al descubrir a Greta saludándome desde ella, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos mientras le devuelvo el saludo.

Una de las lágrimas escapa rodando por mi mejilla cuando en mi ipod comienza a reproducirse una canción que refleja a la perfección mi situación y mi estado de ánimo.

**I can't believe that this is me**  
**I keep on wondering what I missed**  
**Pain keeps growing under me**  
**and I'm so lonely**

Agacho la mirada, no se bien porque pero me siento avergonzada y es que me siento exactamente como dice la canción, me siento incompleta, me siento lastimada, herida y más que nada me siento sola.

**I can't believe**  
**that there is nothing left of me**  
**I had to lie to find a smile...**

Levanto mi vista una vez más hacia la ventana desde la que Greta me observa ahora preocupada, trato de sonreír un poco más pero al parecer mi gesto no es nada convincente pues puedo ver como se aleja del cristal y se dirige de prisa hacia la puerta.

**'Cause I've tried it all**  
**But I can change myself no more**  
**I had it all**  
**But now I'm on my own**

No puedo aguantar más, y una por una las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comienzan a rodar libremente por mis mejillas, siento que todo comienza a girar y estoy muy desorientada. A lo lejos escucho la voz de Greta que me pregunta si estoy bien, escucho sus pasos acercarse hacia mí, pero sin darle ninguna respuesta simplemente me doy la vuelta y me voy.

**I'm far away**  
**From everything I used to be**  
**I'm far away**  
**From everything I know**  
**But I'll find my way**  
**Away from this deceiving place**  
**Just need to stop the bleeding of my soul**  
**And find myself...**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, ni siquiera se hacia donde voy lo único que sé es que estoy siguiendo tus pasos, que estoy corriendo en la misma dirección por la que te vi alejarte aquel día. Y la verdad es que por cada paso que doy, en ves de sentirte cerca te siento cada vez más lejos, y la impotencia comienza a crecer en mi interior, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado si hubiera corrido de esta forma aquel día, si te hubiera seguido y no te hubiera dejado ir, si te hubiera retenido en mis brazos.

**I can't believe this thing I see**  
**There is a monster inside me**  
**I'm in the darkest place I know**  
**With no one near to hold**

Las lágrimas no me permiten ver hacia donde me dirijo y siento como se me dificulta la respiración, me detengo durante algunos segundos y después comienzo a correr nuevamente, como si corriendo pudiera escapar de este sentimiento de vacío, de soledad.

**And now I feel**  
**my past just keeps on judging me**  
**and there's no place where I can go**

Atravieso un pequeño parque y aumento la velocidad, todo a mí alrededor se ve borroso, difícilmente distingo algunos rostros que me observan extrañados y sin saber porque me recuerdan a mi familia, recuerdo la forma en que me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, como si estuviera loca o enferma, recuerdo la forma en que trataban a Ana, la forma en que te trataban a ti, y la rabia que siento dentro de mi comienza a crecer.

**'Cause I've tried it all**  
**But I can change myself no more**  
**I had it all**  
**But now I'm on my own**

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo comienzan a dolerme pero de alguna manera siento que me lo merezco. Siempre he tratado de complacer a las demás personas, y por hacer eso perdí todo lo que tenía, te perdí a ti y me perdí a mi misma.

**I'm far away**  
**From everything I used to be**  
**I'm far away**  
**From everything I know**  
**But I'll find my way**  
**Away from this deceiving place**  
**Just need to stop the bleeding of my soul**  
**And find myself...**

Una fuerte lluvia comienza a caer del cielo y no pasan más de dos segundos antes de que mi ropa esté empapada, siento como el frío penetra en mi interior y se aloja ahí sin ninguna intención de marcharse, pero en ves de sentirme débil todo eso me da más fuerza para seguir corriendo, para seguir alejándome de mi realidad.

**'Cause I lost myself**  
**I lost myself**  
**and now I'm far away**  
**I'm far away**  
**I'm far away from all I am**

Entre mi llanto y las gotas de lluvia comienzo a reír, me parece absurdo la forma en que esta canción parece haber sido escrita para mí. Una vez más me detengo pero no porque me falte el aire si no porque llegué a mi destino. Dejo de reír al ver a donde me trajeron mis pasos. Con la yema de mis dedos toco la puerta que se encuentra frente a mí.

**And I couldn't see**  
**I needed space away from me**  
**But no, not from you**  
**I've only got myself to blame**

Los recuerdos comienzan a inundarme y me siento culpable por haberte alejado de mi, siento que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho, respiro profundo tratando de calmarme, junto todo mi valor y golpeo la puerta, con la esperanza de que al abrirse tú me mires sorprendida y te lances a mis brazos como la última vez que vine a visitarte porque me dieron la noche libre en Casa Maca.

**And I couldn't see**  
**that I was sick and tired of me**  
**but no, not of you**  
**I'm becoming someone else**

Escucho algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta y siento como todo mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, estoy más nerviosa de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Observo como la puerta se abre pero al levantar mi vista no me encuentro con tus ojos negros ni con tu hermosa sonrisa, si no que me encuentro con una anciana que me pregunta que quiero, con mucho trabajo logro articular tu nombre.

**I'm far away**  
**From everything I used to be**  
**I'm far away**  
**From everything I know**  
**But I'll find my way**  
**Away from this deceiving place**  
**Just need to stop the bleeding of my soul**  
**And find myself...**

Escucho como la anciana comienza a explicarme que ya hace tiempo que te marchaste, pero después de escuchar eso no oigo nada más, siento que todo a mí alrededor se desvanece y que todas mis fuerzas se me van. Sin poder creerle entro a la casa esperando encontrarte sentada en el sillón abrazando a tu peluche favorito pero no es así, todo está completamente distinto. Sin decir palabra salgo de la casa dejando a la anciana atrás.

**I'm far away**  
**From everything I used to be**  
**I'm far away**  
**From everything I know**  
**But I'll find my way**  
**Away from this deceiving place**  
**Just need to stop the bleeding of my soul**  
**And find myself...**

Siento un fuerte dolor expandirse por todo mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas sobre el pavimento, la música me comienza a provocar dolor de cabeza pero no la apago pues después de todo esa canción finalmente me está haciendo comprender todos mis errores, me está haciendo comprender y por fin estar segura de lo que siento por ti, me está haciendo ver que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder estar contigo.

Se que no será fácil, pero ahora que estoy segura de que yo también te amo no me voy a dar por vencida, voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, sonrío con tristeza, ahora puedo buscarte sin miedo a hacerte daño pues lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarme a mí misma... y ahora ya lo he hecho.

**Just need to find myself again**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que este pequeño one-shot les haya gustado y que me den su opinión mediante un review.**

**Les agradesco de antemano que lo hayan leído y nos vemos en el próximo fic :)**


End file.
